Alliance 4
by sclub
Summary: Four aliens species dying, a choice to make...Complete
1. Prologue

Alliance 4 

Who knows how many years ago, but once in space the universe was a peaceful place. Because of four alien species, the Imulmeni, the Witchen, the Teerians and the Elliese. At least that's how you write it in your language.

These four species formed an alliance, making them the guardians of the universe. They were the fastest, the strongest, the smartest, and the most powerful of all the creatures in the universe. They kept the universe at peace, kept wars from happening and resolved the feuds. They were unbeatable because they worked together to build an universal empire.

But at the one time they were caught of guard by the Hatriaee, the evilest species to ever exist. They had also formed a one time alliance with other species that wanted power. Finally after many earth years of fighting, the universe transformed from one of peace and harmony to one of utter chaos.

Only eight of the great alliance remained, the leaders of each species. They had been protected by their many followers. Now they lay dying at their secret room hidden from view by the rubble that surrounded it.

The leaders had known long ago that they would not survive the war. But they had one child for last attempt at peace, those four children would one day, realize the power they had. They would keep on fighting for the freedom and for the future of the universe. The children would have a great disadvantage, being outnumbered by millions. Each child would have powers but not enough to even save themselves.

The leaders formed a physical and psychic bond, by doing so their children would be able to share their powers. Each would still be strongest in birth born powers but still use each others powers. But their children were not old or strongest enough to fight, and they would die before knowing who they were.

So they were sent to a planet where the ruling species were primitive enough to still believe that no aliens exist. There they would be born from the ruling species, so they took on the form that species.

They leaders used up the their great power, sending their children to Earth, your planet, where they didn't know what would happen. The leaders died giving hope to all life forms. That was the past, and this is your future. But as the leaders died, they didn't know someone was watching over them, grieving for their deaths.

**Please note: The Animorphs only make a brief appearance in this story**.

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P /


	2. Anna

Anna 

The first remarkable thing to happen to me, was on a school day. It must have been only a month ago, but it feels like years. I got a letter sent to me, through the school. Apparently, I had been chosen to participate in a international school. I thought it was a bit suss, at first.

But Dad checked it all out, he's a lawyer. It was going to happen. Mum and Dad were so happy, I just had to go. I had no idea why I was chosen, I was an outcast at my school. I never drew attention to myself. But one thing I was is smart. Not to brag, but all the stuff we learn at school was dead easy. Except I was always careful to make mistake here and there, so I got average grades. That's why I was so surprised to be chosen.

I had to travel alone on a plane, all the others the kids were going to be picked up in Switzerland. I hardly remembered the flight. Just sleeping and sitting there in a cramped chair. When we landed in Switzerland, I was still so tired. I had to wait, while the plane was refueled and the others boarded the plane.

I was nervous, having all those kids board the plane. I decided to make a game of it, observe some of them. I heard the kids speak: Spanish, French, Italian, German and other languages, I couldn't even guess at. All the kids were talking, laughing, having a great time.

Well, except for one boy. He was sitting rather forlornly. His was probably British by the sound of his accent and looked small and pale. I could tell, he was an outcast just like me. While all the others, continued to speak among themselves, he just sat there like a statue.

Another person I noticed was a girl with long golden hair. If her hair was any brighter, I would have to wear sunglasses, I though to myself. She was Miss Popular, all the guys wanted to sit next to her, except for the British boy of course. She was a cheerful, upbeat person. Basically the opposite of me.

I was surprised when she tapped me on the shoulder and asked me for some lip gloss. I mumbled no, and she replied in her perky tone, "No probs." I noticed she had an American accent. Huh, I thought, probably a ditsy cheerleader.

The boy sitting who had the honor of sitting next to her, was bragging about his sport accomplishments. He was tall with short wavy brown hair and Canadian, I not only knew from his accent but the fact he was wearing the his national hockey uniform, gave me a clue. Him and the Miss Popular made the perfect couple.

We were only on the plane for about two hours when, suddenly the pilot spoke over the intercom or whatever, "Will passengers upon the plane, please put on their seat beats. We will soon be landing. Thank you." What a stupid comment, passengers on the plane. And where exactly were the other passengers? On a flying bus? I had thought.

There was a series of clicks, after the announcement. Everyone was afraid to death of the grumpy stewardess. The plane was flew smoothly, I didn't even notice that we were landing until I heard cries of, "Wow that's where school is?", "Hey cool, the school is rich." or "That's the most beautiful place, I've ever seen." As we landed something, very weird happened.

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P / 


	3. Eric

Alliance 4 

Eric

As we were almost to the air strip when it turned into a cave. No, really. I didn't know if was imagining things until, I heard the gasp of three kids. I couldn't see properly, even though the cave was glowing in a weird way. It took me a couple seconds to process what I'd heard, three kids? Should there be more gasps? I thought. Or can only me and three other people see the cave?

I tried to focus my eyes to suit the near dark. I looked to see all the other kids around me. But there weren't any, except for what I made out to be two girls and a guy. Even that dragon of a stewardess, had gone. The others kids looked as shocked as I felt.

I was beginning to very much regret the fact, that I was even here. I shouldn't have, I'm too stupid, was my next thought. I did think it was strange, that me, Eric the loser who was good at nothing, was chosen for an international school. But I had convinced myself, they had chosen my name at random. Right then, I wished that I was at home in England. Nice, safe and sound.

All of a sudden, I could barely see a man coming from within the cave. Ah, I said to myself, he'll explain everything. But the man just told us to get out, as the door opened and the stair appeared. By then, I just ignored anything weird.

Us kids shrugged and did as we were told. As soon as we walked off the plane, it disappeared. Now that I could not ignore. I turned toward the man, hoping for some reassurance or something, but he was no longer there. By then I was more than worried, but what happened next, I nearly wet myself at. The cave closed! No openings anywhere and now total darkness. Was this a good time to tell you, I can't stand small spaces?

You couldn't see anything, not even the smallest hint of light. As if to mock us or something, a bright light came on, a blinding one at that. Then a voice said "Come to the light." So we must be dead, I thought. At least it didn't hurt. The others must have come to the same conclusion. I could hear mutters of " I never did -", "I can't believe I'm dead." and "Is this what happens when you die?"

We walked towards the light, once passed through it, found a sort of strange laboratory. Although there were no experiments, just tables. I said lab, because that's what the room felt like, rather than a class room. If this is hell, it not that bad but if it's heaven, it sucks.

Suddenly, on the middle table appeared. After what we had been through, nothing could have surprised us. Or so I thought. He looked like most people imagine a god to look like, an old man with white hair and a long white beard.

He spoke in what seemed like music, "You are the four to defend the universe. You will be the ones to save it but only if you work together." The kids and I burst out laughing, as this some kind of elaborate joke? Whatever, it was the most ridiculous thing ever. Us? Superheroes of the universe? Yeah, right!

The old man didn't seem deterred as he spoke again, "This is a form of expression, right? Well you may think, the idea of you being the saviors of the universe is humorous. But I don't. Haven't any of you experience your powers? Anna, what about your psychic power, or Larrissa, your ability to change forms? James, your speed ability and Eric, your great strength and amour? Any of you?"

It wasn't so funny now, he knew our names. But how? He was definitely mad, even more so than me. A girl with dark brown hair, looking very nervous asked, "Um, I have, um, Mr...you. I can foretell the future sometimes. I get images in my head. But more than that. The fortune of the person is more. I feel the person's feelings, know who they are and even see their family and friends. I don't know who you are, but you know me. And I need to know why I have this power." With that she stopped and blushed. Great another psycho.

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P /


	4. Larrissa

Alliance 4 

Larrissa

Anna, the girl with brown hair and split ends, was as crazy as the old man. Ho was I going to get out of here? I really needed my luggage. I was usually a very upbeat and perky person. But being somewhere with two weirdoes was enough to make anyone scared.

The old man once more, "Ah, yes. Your species, the Imulmeni, has always been the most powerful." Anna looked a little confused. "The Imulmeni? Who are they?" She also sounded unsure. Maybe she wasn't as crazy as the old man.

Getting off the table where he had appeared, he motioned for us to look. On the table, a picture was now showing. A picture of a human sized squirrel. Well not exactly, but that's the only animal I could compare it with. It had purple fur, had wings on it's back and six fingers on each hand. But the most noticeable thing about it, was the round disc on it's forehead.

He pointed to the round disc, and said "This is where your psychic power is centralized. You must concentrate on this spot and your power will grow." I could help trusting the old man. Maybe he was crazy, but it was clear that he wasn't going to hurt us. How does the table show pictures? I wondered. It probably like a TV screen or something, answering myself.

The old man walked over to scrawny boy, who was Eric. "You are a Teerians, your species is the strongest in this universe. My estimation calculate that you will be able to lift a whale here on Earth. Would you like to see your species?"

The boy nodded shyly, like me I guess he wanted to see those images on the table again. On the table this time was a rather large rock-man. Bu that I mean, rocks making up a large man. The rocks glowed with a colour, that reminded me of peacock blue.

It was if he knew, I was very curious, the man turned to me and said " Your species is the Witchen, they are the smartest creatures in this universe. They look like what you call deer on your planet. Look." I turned to look at the table again. This man knew all of us were fascinated with the images coming from the table. On the surface of the table this time, was the most beautiful creature. The man was right, it was rather a deer. The Witchen was graceful, had pure white fur and shining midnight blue eyes. It figured that I would be the most beautiful creature, even if this was a crazy game.

Now it was James turn, the boy who sat next to me on the plane. "And finally your species, James. The fastest of creatures and species. You are the Elliese." With out a word, the table showed a creature with no arms or legs. It reminded me a jelly fish, as the Elliese was transparent. But it looked cool in a way, as it had these silver rings around it's body.

" You know who you are, now. But I sense that you still do not believe me. But soon you will," the old man said, in a laughing kind of way. If, whatever he was, could laugh. We didn't answer, all of were still trying to grasp what he had said and what we had seen.

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P /


	5. James

Alliance 4 

James

All of us were rather bewildered. The images on the table were amazing but the old man still spooked me. I would have much rather be at home in Canada, practicing my moves for the hockey team but no I had to be here. At least Larrissa was here with me, she was so pretty.

The old man turned to Larrissa again. "You the power to change body form. I ask you to turn into a Witchen. If you can't, you can all go home and forget everything that has happened. Just concentrate on the Witchen, Larrissa. The image of the white deer with blue eyes appeared on the table again.

Larrissa shrugged and focused on the picture. Her eyes looked like an archer's eyes when aiming an arrow. I could hardly stop myself, from jumping up and down. All I had to do was wait a couple of seconds, then we could all go home and forget the whole thing.

But the next moment changed my life, Larrissa was slowly but surely turning into a white deer. The Witchen. I don't think she knew what she was doing until she heard gasps from Anna and Eric. Larrissa stopped, I think she was a little scared at what was happening. I could understand that, I was not exactly happy myself.

The old man looked all knowing at that point, he suggested "Keep on changing, Larrissa. All the you have to do to change back into human form, is concentrate on a image of yourself. The more you do this, the better you will get." Larrissa looked like one of those centaurs, you know like half horse and half human.

She was getting better at transforming , Larrissa finished quickly, she was now a Witchen. She looked strangely familiar, like I had seen her like this a long time ago. "Now, that you have more power to use, change this into your human object called a mirror," the old man continued. He sounded impatient like a player waiting to go out on the field. "Remember concentrate, " he reminded.

He held out a orange to Larrissa. You see the concentration on Larrissa's face. The whole room was silent, before it was because we were unsure. And now it was because of the powers we knew we had. The orange turned into a pink hearted shaped mirror, very quickly.

" You see? Your power is at it's greatest when you are in your natural from." He looked around at us, "You all looked very confused, let me tell you as a story. It will explain, exactly who you are and why you are here."

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P / 


	6. Anna

Alliance 4 

Anna

The whole story was amazing, and also very sad. All of us, me, Larrissa, Eric and James were the last of our kind. We must have forgotten everything, being so young. Something bothered me though. Where is the old man fit into this? So I asked, "Excuse me but who are you? How so you fit into all of this?"

The old man laughed, it sounded like music more than ever. "I don't really have a name, but you may call me Kittos. I am a being from another universe. There, we are all powerful, but we don't help in other beings matters. I broke my species law, by telling your parents about the war coming. For that I was banished from my universe. But free from my world, I will help you and be your teacher.

I began to get very mad, "If you are so powerful, why don't you fix everything! Why ask us? We're just kids, okay?" Kittos looked a little sad at that, "Yes my power is great compared to yours. But my power has a limit. I can tell you things, even affect your lives. But to change what those evil things have done, is impossible. It would have destroyed my power. And you would have never know yours. Then when the Hatriaee reached your planet, it would be conquered. And no one. No one will be able to stop them. All of you would die or become slaves."

Kittos stared at me, "Do you really want that to happen?" I thought about it for awhile. I was being selfish, I know. But I was still just a kid, I wouldn't know how to deal with all that violence. But to have my parents and all the things I cared about to be destroyed, was too much for me. " No, but I don't want to want to fight. We don't even know how to use our powers."

"I will teach you . And then you will be able to fight. but for now I will just tell you about the power you have." Kittos answered. I looked around at the others, they all looked interested but unsure like me, I guess.

Kittos began, "Your powers are very great. Especially when you combine them. You also have you parents love and that is one of the greatest gifts of all. Anna, you foretell the future in detail, move objects with your mind and be invisible to all life forms. Larrissa, as you already know, you can turn into any form you wish and turn objects into any other object. James, you can move around this earth in seconds and stop a person's time. In other words, freeze them. And Eric, you have great strength and can also form a shield of kypteo, the hardest object in this universe. These are all of your own powers but with time you will be able to use each others powers," Kittos finished.

To me at least, it seemed, our powers were a great gift yet curse. We could change the world, but to do so, we had to basically fight everyone. The whole weight of the world was on our shoulders.

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P /


	7. Eric

Alliance 4 

Eric

"So what now?" I asked, interrupting the silence. The whole thing was getting too morbid for my liking. "It is time for you to go home, for now. You must think of all that I have told you. And decide whether or not, you will fight. I can only tell you one more thing, without you all fighting, the war is already lost. Now, you will return to the day, when you received my letter. In three days, you will return and tell me of your decision."

There Kittos went again with the whole morbid thing. With that thought in mind, a melting feeling spread over me. It was like dissolving into nothing. A second, later I was back.

I felt sick to the stomach, that whole melting thing was not a good experience. I was on the edge of football field, just where I had been when the principal gave me the letter. The lads, hadn't let me play of course. I probably would have scored for the other team. I decided to get some lunch, the sick feeling had passed and after what I had been through, I definitely deserved it.

Over the next few days, I thought about what had happened to me. Eric the loser, had a chance to change not only the world, but the universe. On the other hand who was I trying to kid? I had always come last at everything except for being last. No that, I was a pro at.

I was in my room thinking when I got an idea. My species was right? So why not test the power out? I focused, harder than I ever have before. I put the picture of the Teerians in my mind, I could remember it so well. A rock man with rocks that glowed with a greeny - blue colour. I was at my desk, and I put my thumb under it and lifted up. I had closed my eyes, so that I wouldn't be disappointed right away.

I opened my eyes slowly, the desk was about five centimetres off the ground! I was so shocked but I tried to lift it higher and it went higher. It was strange, the desk must have weighed at least fifty kilos, but it felt like nothing. I slowly put the desk back down.

I admit the first thought that ran through my head were selfish. How I would teach the guys at school a lesson and how good I would be on the football team. But soon, I realized, the importance of my power. With this I had a chance of winning the fight, so I had made my mind. And for the first time, since returning I felt calm and relaxed.

And I was already to go back, when I heard "It is time. You will be transported back to the what you call the lab, once more." Although I was not particularly happy with the thought of melting away. The others were already there, and Kittos looked at us, expectantly.

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P /


	8. Larrissa

Alliance 4 

Larrissa

So here I was back at the lab. I had come to a decision while at home in California. It had been a very tense time. I could change things with my powers, probably anything. But for what price, getting myself killed for a species I didn't even know? But this annoying little voice kept talking to me, convincing me to fight. I gave up, eventually, when Mrs Pauley kept going on and on about an alliance between the USA and some other country.

But that whole experience of melting had changed my mind again. I was not going to risk my life. " Kittos was staring at us, looking very serious. "I asked you to make a decision, whether you will fight against the evils of the universe. I have given you time to think about it. And now what is your choice?" He didn't have sound like the world was ending, even though it probably was.

Anna looked at the rest of us, as if she were asking us for permission to go first. We just nodded. "I'll fight. I may be an Imulmeni but I have live on Earth for all of my life. To see it destroyed, have life here destroyed and humans made into slaves is not an option, I can choose. So I will fight." It figured that Anna would accept this crazy idea, I had always thought she was nuts.

But Eric surprised me, he seemed like such a wimp. But he spoke up as soon as Anna finished, "I agree. I have a chance to change everything. Now that I know and have the Teerians power, I have to use it. "

Okay he was going go with this crazy idea was well. But I always had James right? He was sensible, he wouldn't fight. But he reluctantly said, "Yeah, okay. I mean, I have a powers, I might as well use them, right?" He made it seem like a joke, but it wasn't, they were going fight who knows what. Then they all turned to me, Kittos, Anna, Eric and James. I was going to back out of the whole thing at the last minute. But what they said really sank in. Risking my life was not something I wanted to do, but the others were right. So I gave in once more, "I'll fight. But you have got make sure that you protect me the most, alright?"

Kittos gave me a human smile, "Yes, I will try to my hardest to protect you." By now I was used to his musical voice. I tried to make the whole thing, a little more light. You know, like not so dark and heavy. So I joked, "I mean you guys can't defeat the bad guys without me right?" Needless to say, it did not go down well.

Anna broke the silence by asking a question, "Um, Kittos while we're here, won't our parents worry?" It was a question I had wanted to ask, as well. The last thing I remember before "melting", was my father and brother arguing about some play the Lakers had made.

"A very good question Anna, the answer is no. While you are here, I have created doubles to take your place. When you return they will be gone. All of you must start training and practicing your powers. After a week or so, I will send you on your first mission." I sort of regretted my choice after that, everything sounded so serious and final.

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P /


	9. James

Alliance 4 

James

So we stayed the whole week at the lab, it was either that or being "melted" constantly back and forth. And none of us were fond of that feeling so we stayed. Kittos even made these rooms in the lab for us. It looked just like our bedrooms at home. Mine, even had a poster, of the legend himself, Wayne Gretzky.

Me, Larrissa, Eric and Anna got on surprising well. That was pretty strange, because we were all so different. Although, as the week passed, I was getting annoyed with Larrissa. All of us were, she constantly complained. She was pretty but for at least part of the time, her attitude stunk.

I hate to admit this but out of everyone, I was the weakest. Anna had already got her psychic power and now she could stay invisible for about a minute. Larrissa was great at turning things into other things and going into her Witchen form. And Eric was getting stronger by the day. But, me? I didn't even have my speed yet. I could only freeze the others for a couple of seconds.

The main thing that all of us, well except Larrissa, were trying to do was turn into our real species. Larrissa could do it easily, but the rest of us could do about half of our bodies. Kittos said it was critical that we transform as we were weaker in out human bodies. I don't think he meant to insult us, but it sure felt like it.

It was very weird turning into a Elliese, it's body looked like jelly but was actually quite solid and easy to move in. But the one thing, I didn't get was the fact how I had my senses without having eyes or eyes or anything. As I said it was very weird. By the end of the week all of us could transform, not very quickly, but still could do it. The week had been very exhausting, not only did we train and practice but we also had lessons about alien stuff.

I liked all the training that we did, it made the whole thing seem a lot more normal. But of course all that changed on the last day. We were in that part of the lab where those strange tables were, and Kittos was briefing us on our very first mission. We were just going to steal, the Hatriaee's new invention. A Syctcaybla, not exactly but that was the way Kittos pronounced it.

This was going to be easy he said, that we were going to be in any particular danger. Kittos showed us a picture of the Hatriaee space ship. It looked nothing what you expect a space ship to look like. I mean, you usually think flying saucer but this looked like a silver ball and it looked like jigsaw puzzle put together. "Now this will be your mission, a very easy one as well. Do not disappoint me or yourselves. You will now transform into your natural form.

Thinking back, Kittos had really sounded like a army general. But that thought was not on my mind as I went from being human to a big jelly mass. Larrissa was already done, before we were even half way through. Kittos waited until everyone was done, namely me. "I will now transport you there. Oh great, I thought. The other moaned and complained as well.

We had arrived at the Hatriaee's ship, we were in a weird looking hallway. By weird looking, I meant the walls were all coloured with this Partridge family pattern and were curved as well. And there was no floor, nothing I could see at least, well it must have been invisible. I looked down and I could see, many pig-like creatures. They were bright red, has spikes along their back and this devilish tail. They either didn't see us, or they couldn't be bothered walking up.

I didn't feel good either. The "melting" thing was bad. But this was much, much worse. It was like a very bad headache, but I could see images in my head. Images that weren't meant to be there, a barn filled with animals in cages I think, four kids as well. At first I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away and I barely notice that the others looked distracted as well.

Then I saw two girls, two guys, a hawk and this weird alien. Sort of a cross between a deer, a human with a scorpion tail. All this was happened as we made it down the hallway, each step, though I sort of glided, was torture. The headache was becoming more than a headache, like a stabbing at my head. The others were getting worse as well, we barely made it to the room where the Syctcaybla was kept. Then all of us just collapsed. What was happening?

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P /


	10. Anna

Alliance 4 

Anna

The images in my head were getting stronger and the pain in my head was getting worse. Much worse. It was like being overloaded with information, I felt as if my head was going to explode. We were all on the ground, breathing hard and clutching our heads. Except for James of course. All of us had tried to forget about the pain and reach for the Syctcaybla. But each time, we had just fallen down again.

As soon as we wereon the ship, these images were in my mind. These pictures of kids, who could transform like us. But into animals not aliens. But there was one alien, who was a kid like us. At first I thought, it was it was my power. I couldn't control it yet, so it was working overtime. But the others looked distracted as well. And then it got worse and worse. And soon, we were out of it.

We had somehow made to the first room on the left, where the Syctcaybla was held. There was no guards, or protection. It was just lying there, I could have just grabbed it. But no. I couldn't because of, whatever was happening to me.

So we were just lying there, trying to remain as calm as possible and occasionally getting enough strength to move. But Larrissa went and did something very stupid. I don't know how or why, but she had managed to turn back into a human. One of the kids in my mind, looked eerily like Larrissa. Changing back was stupid, but not as stupid as yelling, "Get out of my head!" Which was exactly what Larrissa did next.

Big mistake. It took the Hatriaee about two seconds to come. They looked at us, with an expression that was unmistakably, a mixture of shock and hatred. They pointed these half dagger-like and half gun-like weapons. Then they started to talk among themselves, as if they were waiting for their leader. Who probably had the honor of killing us. But at that point, I didn't really care, my head was gonna kill me first.

I never thought I would be grateful to have that melting feeling happen, but I was. And we arrived back at the lab, the barrage of images and information stopped. I sat down, giving relief to my weak, shaking legs. I was out of breath and sweaty like I had ran five kilometers or something. "Interesting. Very interesting." Kittos remarked.

"INTERESTING? WE WERE ALMOST KILLED!" Eric exploded, I didn't know where he has the energy to do that. "Yes, but only almost. I saved you didn't I? Besides I wasn't talking about your mission. I am talking about your life lines." "Our what?" Eric said rather weakly. I guess the adrenaline had run out.

Kittos looked very intrigued, "As you go through life, you carve out a line in time and space. What is so interesting about yours is the fact it is intertwined with others. Meaning that whoever you are linked with, could affect your lives and vice versa. Further more, the beings are from another dimension."

It was starting to make some sense, at least to me. "When we were on the ship, I think all of us received these images of four kids, a hawk and an alien. And also a place, a barn filled with animals. Could they be the ones we're linked with?" I asked. "Very possibly, it could be the Elders giving you a sign." Kittos answered. "The who? And does that mean we won't get that headache when we're on another mission?" James asked, impatiently.

"You will learn of the Elders, and no, I do not think , you will experience those images again. But we will have to make sure. I will move your minds to where the ones, you are intertwined with, are. They will not be able to see you, and you will be able to read their thoughts, memories and feelings. Are you ready?" Kittos questioned. We nodded and that I noticed Larrissa was crying. But I didn't have time to think about it.

I fell into what, felt like a deep sleep. And what I saw was like a dream. But I know it wasn't. Four kids were in a barn, just talking and hanging out. Like normal kids do, but they weren't normal. The girl that looked like Larrissa was there. Rachel, the name just drifted into my head. She was the bold one of the group, the one who fought when the fight was hopeless, not at all like Larrissa.

She had a cousin, Jake. Who was the leader, but didn't really want to be. It was strange, it was if all this information had just created itself. Marco, he was Jake's best friend. He hid a very serious side behind jokes and cracks. Then there was Cassie, an animal lover and had high morals. But that wasn't all.

A hawk flew in, but it wasn't just a hawk. It was Tobias, who had once been human, a sort of shy, gentle yet sort of weird human. But he chose to be in hawk form. It was nerving it a way, while all this information made itself available to me, they continued on as normal. There was another, the alien. He came in as well, but he was in human form. He looked like mixture, of Jake, Marco, Cassie and Rachel. Because he was.

The others called him Ax, and he was a very knowledgeable alien. Though slightly arrogant. Tobias and Ax were related. By Elfangor, Tobias's father and Ax's brother. They were a group, all the of them. They had been through so much together, fighting against the Yeerks. The Yeerks were a threat to their universe, just like the Hatriaee was to ours. They called themselves the Animorphs, and could, yep, morph in to animals. That was all I got before I started to fade out.

I woken up, I guess and was in the lab. "So?" Kittos asked us, anxiously. "Yeah, they're the ones. The Animorphs. They don't know about us though." I answered, feeling a whole less tired. "Then there is something, I must tell you," Kittos sounded very serious, "Everything you do from now on will affect their lives. You are more powerful than they are, and therefore impact their lives, with your actions."

My first thought was, great now we're responsible for not only our entire universe but six lives and another dimension's survival. But I looked at the others, the Animorphs were just like us. Fighting for something, we probably wouldn't win. The Animorphs had fought, when they could of left the fighting to someone else. A selfless act, even if their fight was personal.

I forgot that, our fight was too. Our parents died saving us. and I was not to stand by and let the Hatriaee do that to someone else's parents or let the Yeerks win in the Animorphs' world. I could see in Larrissa's , James' and Eric's eyes that they had come to the same conclusion. "That doesn't matter. We'll keep fighting." I said to Kittos. And we are and we have a name now, Alliance 4!

Disclaimer: The Animorphs, Jake, Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, Marco, Ax, and Elfangor belong to K.A. Applegate. Every other characters belongs to me!

/ This is story I wrote four, almost five years ago, back when there are no chapter ability. I finally decided to put it into proper format. Excuse the poor writing :P /


End file.
